All
by TrefleV
Summary: La perfection, la force, l'invulnérabilité. Ou plus modestement, être la meilleure. Ana ne demande rien d'autre ; quelle importance si elle est dans une organisation secrète, seule, uniquement utilisée pour le meurtre ? Elle et son tuteur sont d'accord sur ce point : il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre, tant qu'on a un moyen de s'améliorer.
1. Prologue

Elle effectua une pirouette des plus sobres, survola l'arme que tenait son attaquant de la main droite et évita quelques balles sortant du 9mm dans sa main gauche. Sans peine, elle esquiva la lame aiguisée du sabre et attaqua à son tour.

« Pas trop mal, admit l'homme en posant les armes à terre, mais bon dieu ce que tu es idiote ! »

Le brusque changement de ton la fit sursauter.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste donné un coup pendant la pirouette ?! En esquivant, tu perds du temps, mais tu as l'occasion de surprendre ton adversaire, profites-en !  
- Je suis désolée... Mais de toute façon, pourquoi s'entrainer à l'escrime avec tout l'arsenal que j'ai déjà à ma disposition ?  
- Pour t'améliorer, évidemment. Au cas où les terroristes, s'énerva-t-il, aient vidé le chargeur de ton arme ! »

La fillette baissa la tête à ce souvenir, honteuse. Elle avait échoué une fois, c'est vrai, mais après tout, ça arrivait à tout le monde...

« On reprend. Je suis ton superviseur, et il est hors de question que je sois le premier à perdre ma protégée. »

Ana soupira. L'honneur était le maitre dans sa vie et celle de son tuteur, et être le meilleur presque une obsession.  
Elles n'étaient que six, six enfants tueurs sans passé attachées à un adulte responsable. Mais leur duo était le seul des six aussi fusionnel, aussi compréhensif- dans un sens, c'était logique, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup après tout.  
Toujours plus haut, toujours mieux. Et surtout ne pas faiblir, ne pas s'attacher.


	2. Chapter 1

Ses courts cheveux roux clair, bouclés aux extrémités, formaient en ce moment une masse informe peu gracieuse, et ses yeux noirs étaient encore embués de larmes refoulées. Elle réunit ses forces et se releva. Une aura sombre l'entourait maintenant- ses opposants allaient payer cet affront. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois, ils allaient gouter à sa colère... Elle n'était pas venue pour se battre, aussi son seul moyen de défense étaient ses mains et sa batte de baseball. Pourquoi l'avoir emmenée pour faire les courses, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais s'en félicitait. Un règlement de comptes inattendu lui aurait sinon couté la vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?  
- Oh, rien de bien intéressant... Des restes de la mission précédente.

- J'appelle les nettoyeurs ? s'informa son tuteur.  
- Sage décision. Trois corps, » précisa-t-elle à sa demande.

(***)

L'échoué navire... L'échoué navire... Qu'est ce qui rime avec l'échoué navire ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer sa colocataire brune.

« Encore sur ta chanson ?  
- En quelque sorte... Je me base sur les disneys, alors j'ai toute une histoire, des personnages, un scénario, des dessins et des musiques... Mais je bloque un peu pour le grand final.  
- Ah... J'espère que tu trouveras ! »

Ana sourit à son amie. Angelica n'était certes pas souvent présente à cause de sa santé fragile, et ne pensait qu'à aller en mission pour combattre, mais était une fille adorablement gentille. D'ailleurs, on le voyait à son physique : sa robe cachée par un pull assortie à ses yeux bleu nuage, saupoudrée de ses longs cheveux noirs, décorés d'un fin nœud de papillon blanc au sommet de sa tête, instaurait une impression de calme et de joie muette.

Navire, sourire, mourir, fuir...

(***)

« Comme c'est la fin de l'heure, je vais vous rendre vos contrôles sur Colomb. »

Les feuilles furent vite restituées à leur propriétaire. Les six fillettes s'en étaient relativement bien sorti, et comme d'habitude Ana avait récolté la meilleure note. Les six sortirent de la salle de classe à la vitesse de la lumière, enfin libres.

« Pfiouu, s'allongea-t-elle dans l'herbe, c'est moi ou les cours sont de plus en plus longs ?  
- Moi je trouve ça bien, sourit Rico.  
- En même temps, tu aimes tout... »

Ce n'était ni méchant, ni faux- d'elles six, la blonde traitée en garçon était la plus enthousiaste en découvrant le monde qui l'entourait. Certes, Henrietta, la brune, était heureuse, mais sa vie tournait autour de José, son tuteur.

Pourtant, c'était avec Claes qu'Ana s'entendait le mieux. La brune à lunettes semblait détenir la science infuse, et malgré son "asociabilité" comme avait dit Triela, elle aimait particulièrement parler avec elle.

Triela quant à elle était la grande sœur, et bien que sympathique, Ana n'était pas vraiment proche d'elle. Être protégée, ce n'était pas son truc.

« Les filles ! Venez manger ! »

A l'appel du cuisinier, toutes les six se précipitèrent dans la cantine.


	3. Chapter 2

« Ana, Rico, vous êtes prêtes ? »

Les fillettes acquiescèrent. Abattre quelqu'un en tir croisé n'était rien de difficile.

« Maintenant. »

L'homme d'affaire s'écroula, mort. Elles avaient réussi.

« Les autres doivent encore être en mission, on a été plus rapides que prévu. Claes doit encore être avec les médecins pour les essais cliniques, donc l'organisation est sans doute déserte. On a encore du temps libre, on fait quoi ?  
- J'ai quelque chose a faire, annonça Jean, le superviseur de Rico. Tu peux t'occuper des petites ? »

Il acquiesça et le groupe se divisa.

« Vlad ? commença Ana d'une petite voix.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi Claes sert-elle aux essais cliniques ?  
- Tu sais bien qu'il faut quelqu'un pour que nos médecins s'améliorent... Sans ça, ils ne pourraient pas vous soigner. L'organisation est isolée du monde, alors Claes est un cobaye parfait.  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
- Je suis sur qu'ils font attention à elle. »

Ana détourna le regard vers la route. Son tuteur ne semblait pas si certain de ce qu'il avançait...  
De retour à l'organisation, elles retrouvèrent leurs seules amies et Vlad retourna dans son bureau pour... Pour faire quelque chose, les détails de son activité ne la regardaient pas.  
Les enfants, de neuf à treize ans, passèrent leur journée comme toujours, entre thé, discussions ponctuées de silences et entrainements personnels. Le violon pour Henrietta, le patinage artistique pour Ana- du moins, ce jour là.

(***)

« ... on pose le chiffre obtenu à droite et le reste à gauche... »

Ana n'écoutait déjà plus, bercée par le flot de paroles de leur professeur. Ce qu'elle s'ennuyait... Elle saisit un stylo, pour passer le temps, et traça en lettres fines, sur son poignet, un unique rappel préservant l'avenir de son honneur et de son esprit de compétition.  
Certes, elle tenait énormément à Vlad, appréciait ses amies et supportait leur tuteur, mais l'essentiel de ses connaissances étaient juste des décors qu'elle côtoyait quelque temps puis qu'elle oubliait.  
Rester forte, atteindre le sommet, ne pas oublier la devise apprise par son tuteur.

_« Feelings are weakness »_


	4. Chapter 3

Elle poussa la grande porte de verre en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Encore à demi endormie, simplement couverte d'une veste légère à capuche, elle s'élança sous la pluie, ses jambes la menant machinalement vers sa destination. Le chemin invisible passa une barrière d'arbustes et arbres, pour déboucher sur une petite clairière entièrement occupée par un étang clair. Sans se préoccuper des trombes d'eau qui déferlaient sur son dos, elle se déshabilla, ayant auparavant enfilé un maillot de bain sous son pyjama. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sac contenant ses vêtements dissimulé dans les herbes, Ana nageait joyeusement dans l'eau brouillée du petit lac, enchainant galipettes, plongeons et excursions sous-marines, puis une fois échauffée, elle commença une longue série d'aller-retours.  
Elle émergea finalement, offrant son visage au ciel.

« Pas sur que ce soit le meilleur moment pour nager. »

Surprise, elle nagea vers le bord, se hissa sur terre et enfila rapidement sa veste et un short. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenaient Jean et José, les deux frères respectivement tuteurs de Rico et Henrietta.  
Les trois personnages marchaient silencieusement sur la route de cailloux, l'un tenant un parapluie au-dessus des deux autres, vers le bâtiment de l'organisation.

« Pourquoi tu étais la ?  
- Nager. Et vous ? »

La question désarçonna quelque peu les deux hommes, guerre habitués à répondre aux questions des petites tueuses.

« Une envie soudaine d'aller au cimetière. »

Le blond regarda son frère, surpris. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à entendre José répondre honnêtement. Surtout à une question de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas à en poser.

« Désolée...»

Un silence gênant s'installa ; la route entre la foret et leur logement ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi longue.

« Tu devrais y aller quand il fait beau, c'est encore mieux, brisa Jean le silence.  
- Je n'y vais pas pour m'amuser, rétorqua Ana, mais pour nager. Le soleil c'est bien pour jouer, bronzer, pas pour nager. En plus, les nuits pluvieuses, c'est bien plus tranquille et plus libre. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ana partit sans un mot dans le sens opposé des deux adultes, envieuse de se coucher au plus vite. L'eau, bien que revigorante, l'avait épuisée.  
Inconsciemment, elle savait que sa sortie serait sans conséquence- certes, les deux hommes auraient du signaler qu'elle avait désobéi à une règle, mais ne le feraient sans doute pas.

(***)

Elle dansait presque entre les flaques, évitant au mieux les gouttes de sang. Malgré ses efforts, ce n'était pas une tache aisée ; c'était un vrai massacre, en bonne et due forme. Un professionnel n'aurait pas mieux fait, pensa Ana, fière d'elle.  
Elle avait pour mission d'arracher des informations cruciales au messager inter-gang et ses gardes du corps. L'heure qu'elle avait sacrifiée à sa mission, était loin d'avoir été ennuyante, les cris étouffés et les craquements d'os formant une douce symphonie à ses oreilles. La délicate odeur du sang et de la peur avait empli ses narines, les organes déplacés ravi ses mains, et l'ensemble formait un tableau enchantant la vue. En trifouillant dans l'abdomen de sa victime, il était possible qu'elle se soit un peu emportée, et que la torture ait été légèrement au-dessus du seuil de souffrance du pauvre homme, et de l'importance de sa mission... Enfin, l'important restait qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle devait, et avait pu s'amuser un peu en bonus.

« Vlad, appela-t-elle en tapotant contre la vitre de la voiture.  
- Oh, Ana. Tu as fini ?  
- Oui. J'ai tous les papiers et les informations supplémentaires.  
- Très bien, sourit son tuteur.  
- Par contre, il y aura peut être besoin d'un peu plus de nettoyeurs.  
- Tu as bien pris des photos pour faire chanter les chefs terroristes ? »

Elle lui tendit l'appareil en montant dans la voiture. Vlad haussa un sourcil en découvrant les images, vaguement inquiet.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire d'en faire autant ?  
- Je me suis lâchée... C'est même vous qui m'avez appris les bases.  
- Effectivement... Tu es sans doute une des meilleures, dans le métier. »

Et en dehors, tu es normale et humaine, sous-entendait-il. Elle était satisfaite de sa journée.


	5. Chapter 4

Ana n'aimait pas ce genre de mission. Non qu'elle ait peur, mais la stratégie de l'appât était encore plus lâche que celle de l'infiltration... Si au moins c'était elle la plus importante, mais non, Claes était mieux placée. Elle n'était pas jalouse, loin de là, mais à quoi servait-elle si une de ses amies pouvait tout faire ? Elle aurait aussi bien pu rester à l'organisation...

« Alors Ana, prête ?  
- Comme toujours, Vlad... »

Son tuteur n'avait pas non plus l'air enchanté de se coltiner une mission si ennuyante.

« Claes est au sous-sol, c'est Triela et Angelica qui vont la chercher. Rico et Henrietta ont l'aile nord, et nous l'aile sud.  
- Je connais les ordres, vis et tue tout. Des limites ?  
- Fais simple. »

Elle entra dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre ouverte, en même temps que les autres à différents endroits.  
Dehors, les superviseurs, inquiets ou confiants, purent écouter les coups de feu, tels un feu d'artifice. Après quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, les fillettes sortirent enfin ; couvertes de sang et des armes déchargées dans les mains, mais vivantes.

« Rico ! cria la rousse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle accourut vers la blonde, bientôt suivie des autres accompagnées des adultes. Elle semblait la seule à avoir remarqué la masse inerte dans les bras de Rico, pourtant assez visible.

« Claes ?  
- Elle saigne... On dirait qu'elle s'est pris une balle... Sa tête...  
- Emmenez les petites, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Hilsher, le tuteur de Triela, prit les commandes. Malheureusement, trop tard- la mort avait été immédiate.

(***)

« Ana... Je suis désolé pour ton amie. »

Elle ne répondit pas, restant tournée vers le mur. Angelica entra silencieusement, le regard baissé, suivie de son superviseur.

« Ange ? chuchota Ana.  
- Elle était déjà morte quand on l'a trouvée... Rico pensait qu'on pourrait peut être la sauver... »

Aucune des cinq enfants ne parla beaucoup. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

(***)

« ...Claes, amie et fille aimée. »

Le groupe se dispersa vite, personne n'ayant envie de rester devant la croix marbrée plus longtemps.

« N'importe quoi... Elle n'avait pas plus de parents que nous. Pas de passé.  
- C'est juste une formule toute faite, la réconforta Vlad, on sait tous que ce n'est qu'une comédie.  
- C'est bizarre, mais... Je suis un peu triste. Je veux dire, c'était ma meilleure amie, et la seule chose qui me choque, c'est que ça aurait pu être moi...  
- Tu n'es pas elle. Elle ne s'était pas battue depuis longtemps, elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense.  
- On a discuté un peu, avec les filles, et aucune ne veut vraiment pleurer sa mort. »

L'homme ne dit rien, mais ses mains se crispèrent autour du volant. Elles avaient été conditionnées, élevées dans la haine des terroristes et l'amour de leur tuteur. Sa protégée n'était pas une psychopathe sans cœur, il le savait- mais l'instinct de survie qu'il avait du lui inculquer avait pris le devant sur son humanité. En ce moment même, elle n'était qu'une machine à tuer- ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison de son existence, se rappela-t-il.


	6. Chapter 5

L'homme entra dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef, une pile de dossiers dans les mains pour prouver ses dires.

« J'aimerais vous parler. »

(***)

« Ana, chaque superviseur ne veut que le bien de sa protégée, rappelle-toi bien ça.  
- Je sais bien. Pas de la même façon, mais vous faites ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.  
- Tant mieux. Écoute, après la mort de Claes, l'organisation va mal. Mais je veux que quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai appris, d'accord ?  
- Être la meilleure, ne pas se laisser contrôler par les sentiments ?  
- Exactement. Forte en toute circonstance. Et continue à faire ce qui te plait, que ce soit dessiner, écrire, nager ou que sais-je encore.  
- Ils vous ont dit ? Elle leva son regard bleu vers lui.  
- Bien sûr, sourit-il. Je dois tout savoir pour ton bien. »

(***)

_« Édition spéciale ! Exclusivement dans notre journal !_  
_Entretien avec un employé d'une organisation clandestine »_, annonçaient les grands titres.

Vladimir Asetov saisit un exemplaire en tendant distraitement l'argent à la caissière.

_« Des fillettes innocentes utilisées comme porte-armes pour combattre les terroristes. Le scénario d'un nouveau film d'aventure ? Bien pire que ça. Pour une demi-douzaine d'enfants de Rome, cette vie est une réalité. Le directeur aurait apparemment recruté des anciens militaires pour former ces jeunes filles, à l'aide de menaces. De l'autre coté, il récupérerait des enfants abandonnées ou sans avenir, et effacerait leur passé, de façon à les manier à sa guise. Le gouvernement serait-il au courant ? Et laissera-t-il le responsable de cette horreur en liberté ? Notre source a refusé de donner des noms, mais nous vous assurerons que si une telle organisation existe, elle ne durera pas. Pour connaitre la suite, achetez notre prochain numéro ! »_

Il froissa le papier et le jeta furieusement dans une poubelle, faisant s'envoler quelques pigeons.  
Alors comme ça, quelqu'un avait parlé... Ce ne pouvait être qu'un tuteur, de toute évidence. Après avoir assisté à la mort de Claes et au calme général des enfants, tous avaient été pendant au moins un instant indignés. Mais qui serait assez en colère pour parler à la presse ? La brune n'avait pas de superviseur, sinon son choix se serait naturellement porté sur lui. Mais alors, qui risquerait son avenir pour ces enfants ?  
Il espérait juste que son Ana n'en souffrirait pas...  
Plongé dans les abimes de son esprit, il ne put voir la citerne qui lui fonçait dessus. Quelques secondes après le bruit sourd témoignant du choc, les passants purent voir un spectacle qui aurait fasciné la rousse s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre.

(***)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi que tu ais pu vivre, c'est fini. On va te trouver une gentille famille d'accueil, et tout ira pour le mieux.  
- Et mes amies ?  
- Tu veux parler des quatre qui sont arrivées en même temps que toi ? Elles ont été adoptées. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Triela, Angelica, Henrietta et Rico étaient restées avec leur tuteur respectif, et habitaient désormais un joli quartier au nord de Florence. Si seulement Vlad n'était pas mort, ou qu'un homme avait le droit de prendre en charge deux enfants en même temps, elle serait avec elles... Au lieu de ça, elle restait à Rome, seule, attendant de nouveaux parents assez désespérés pour la choisir.

« Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais. Vous disiez ?  
- Un couple t'a demandé, il n'y a plus qu'à remplir les documents. Alors, ton nom ?  
- Anastasia Asetov. »

Age- 12 ans- date et lieu de naissance, allergies, scolarisation, tout y passa. Elle avait même eu du mal a répondre à certaines questions, mais finalement, elle fut officiellement confiée a un jeune couple sans enfants, parfaitement normal. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre après tout, Darren et Keri étaient très gentils, et elle s'adapta sans peine à sa nouvelle vie.


	7. Epilogue

_[...] J'étais heureuse. Ça peut être difficile à concevoir- j'étais seule, prisonnière et obligée de tuer mais ça me convenait. La routine, le calme, le sang, ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Certains me plaignaient, mais pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'eux ne l'auraient pas supporté ?_

_C'est vrai qu'ils sont géniaux, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre, je peux être moi-même et ce peu importe comment, je vais à l'école, et tout..._

_Maintenant, je suis « normale », selon leurs critères réducteurs. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que je suis plus forte que la plupart, et que cette vie banale me tue._

_Je ne peux plus retrouver mes habitudes précédentes, je suis surveillée et ce serait illégal..._

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?_

_Ana_

(***)

_[...] Je détestais ce que je faisais, tuer n'était pas mon activité préférée- je le faisais par obligation, pour mon tuteur, et pour le bien général. C'était bien. Mais voir la vie fuir des yeux de mes victimes, après réflexion, ce n'est pas des plus agréables._

_Là, je vis avec les personnes que je préfère, je fais ce que je veux... Alors je n'imagine pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire, désolée. Peut être attendre ta majorité pour aussi créer une organisation de ce genre, ou devenir une hors-la-loi... Pardon, mais je ne vois pas d'issue pour toi. On est coincées._

_Triela_


End file.
